


The Affair

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Affairs, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Male Lactation, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: AU A middle aged Madelyn begins an intense affair with her 22 year old neighbour John.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Homewell AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514207
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Madelyn bounces Teddy in her arms as she puts dishes in the kitchen sink. The last few days the baby fusses whenever she put him down, so ensure she gets things done Madelyn carries him around the house with her. Not the most convenient, but it's the only way.

The weather is nice out, she thinks to herself. "Hey, little guy want to chill in the backyard with Mommy for a little while?". Teddy babbles, and she takes that as a yes.

Madelyn gets him ready by putting sunscreen on him, and a hat before going outside. The first thing she notices is the new neighbour's twenty-two-year-old son John, is in their backyard again with his shirt off.

In this neighbourhood, none has tall fences, and everyone knows everyone, or at least they think they do. Everyone knows everyone on a basic shallow level that drives Madelyn up the wall.

"Hey Madelyn," he greets her with a cocky grin, his eyes roam over her body. They have only spoken a handful of times, but each time John had flirted with her. "That look blue sundress shows off your figure nicely. You should wear it more often,".

Madelyn rolls her eyes and sits down on the grass with Teddy on her lap. She wasn't going to encourage John. Sure, he was handsome and fit, and she was attracted to him, but she was married with a baby, and she was almost twice his age.

"You know, if you ever need someone to look after Teddy while you and Grant go out somewhere I'd be happy to look after him for a few hours," John offers, the way he says "Grant," as if it's something foul sours the offer a little.

"That's very sweet of you," Madelyn replies, making faces at Teddy. "Might take you up on that offer at some point,".

She and Grant hadn't been out together since months before Teddy were born. Even, then the dinner had been strained, their son was an accidental pregnancy in a failing marriage.

Madelyn knows if she hadn't fallen pregnant, either Grant would have left her or she would have left him by now.

"I just remembered I brought something for Teddy the other day, I'll just pop inside and get it for him," John tells her before sprinting into his house; moments later coming back with a blue teddy bear.

Madelyn gets up and goes closer to the fence; holding Teddy close to her chest.

"I asked the lady in the shop what was the most popular for babies his age and she said that one. The nose when you press it plays a lullaby melody that babies like," John explains, for a moment their fingertips brush as passes her the bear.

She can't deny there is a spark when they touch even though it's only briefly.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. It's very kind of you," Madelyn tells him. She tries to remember the last time Grant had brought their son anything; she can't.

* * *

It's ten o'clock at night. Teddy had finally settled down to sleep. Grant was supposed to be home hours ago but wasn't. His dinner lay in ruins in the oven. She lies in bed exhausted after taking care of Teddy all day but too keyed up to sleep.

Madelyn hopes she falls asleep before Grant gets home because she's in that type of mood if she sees him she might throttle him.

Her mind drifts to the thoughts of John. His well-toned body glistening with sweat as lifts weights, it's a pleasant image she can deny it. But she wishes she wasn't thinking about him.

Madelyn wonders what his hands would feel look roaming her body, before shaking her head to get rid of the pleasant image. "That's enough of that," she whispers to an empty room.

But her mind doesn't listen and conjures up another fantasy; his hot breath on her neck, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb before pinching it, Madelyn let's out a moan. Her body likes this fantasy; the wetness between her legs proves this.

A part of her mind whispers "Give in to the fantasy; it's harmless,".

She allows herself to indulge herself for once, do something that makes her happy. It wouldn't hurt anyone. A fantasy was harmless. Grant and she hadn't had sex since that drunken fumble that night Teddy was conceived. That had been brief and unsatisfactory.

Was she supposed to go through the rest of her life without pleasure?

Madelyn's hands roam up her thighs, silk-smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She imagines they are John's hands, his hands that pull down her panties.

He looks so smug at the wetness he finds, John kisses her. A kiss that is filled with passion, lips so soft.

When her fingers brush swollen lips as she parts them, she pretends it is him, his fingers that enter her. She imagines him whispering in her ear "You are so beautiful,".

She can smell her arousal in the air as she moves her fingers in and out herself, her hand dedicated to her clit. It doesn't take long to get herself to orgasm. Calling out "John," as she does.

Madelyn hears the front door slam. Grant was home, she resents him for coming home and ruining her afterglow with his existence.


	2. Chapter 2

"The kitchen needs redecorating," Grant tells her at breakfast. "I spoke to Jonas next door and his son John will pop around and begin on it later today,".

"Nice of you to invite strangers into my home without consulting me," Madelyn snaps.

If Grant were to look at her rather than shovelling food into his mouth he would see her cheeks were burning scarlet. How was she supposed to face him and look him in the eye after last night?

Madelyn was certain the younger man would be able to tell that she had brought herself to orgasm while thinking of him. It terrifies and thrills her.

"He isn't a stranger. He is a neighbour, and they have been there nearly three weeks now," Grant replies. He dips toast into his egg. "You're always moaning you're lonely here all day, well at least you'll have company for a few days,".

Madelyn bites her tongue. She's tempted to tell him all the things she would like to do with John and if the way he looks at her is anything to go by he wanted her. But she doesn't.

Teddy begins to cry so she goes to him. He is still nursing; he had already been fed twice this morning, but it was definitely his hungry cry.

* * *

Teddy was down for his nap. He had settled easily, something which was rare. John's presence in the house seemed to have a calming effect on him. Without her son to keep her attention, Madelyn was struggling to fight the urge to go into the kitchen.

She wants to run away from him; she wants to seek him out. It is all very confusing. 

"Hey Madelyn," John calls out. "Will you come and take a look at the ceiling to see if you like it before I start on the wall,".

She does. Her stomach is swimming with butterflies when she sees him, paint on the side of his cheek and shirtless in her kitchen.

"It looks," Madelyn tells him, barely glancing at the ceiling, turning round to leave. 

"You barely looked," John says. "Come here and look properly,". Even as she walks towards him she knows it's a bad idea. 

He is standing behind her, close enough to touch her if he wanted, but he doesn't. Madelyn can hear herself breathing. Feel the dampness between her legs. 

"Are you avoiding me?" John asks softly. 

"No," Madelyn lies. "Why would I be?".

"Our houses connected, more specifically my bedroom seems to be connected to yours," John comments. His hand reaching to touch her arm, his fingers caressing and stroking. She had forgotten about that, Madelyn knows she should walk away now, but she can't. It's like her body has a will of its own now. 

"I heard you last night call out my name. If you're embarrassed, you shouldn't be. The way you said it, God Madelyn it was the hottest thing,".

Their bodies are so close; he grinds his hardness into her ass. Even though they are both clothed, she can't stop the gasp from her lips at the contact.

She turns to face him, his eyes burn with lust. 

Common says "Close this down now," and the lust part of her brain hisses for common to shut up.

John steers her body to the walls until her back is pressed against it. "Do you want to know what I did after I heard you call my name?" 

"No,". 

"Liar," John breathes, hands busy undoing her shirt. She makes no move to stop him. "I touched myself until I come hard thinking of you. Not just once but seven times last night and five times this morning,".

Madelyn is embarrassed when he gets her shirt open to find she's leaking, her bra with damp patches from her milk. But John seems excited by it.

"Beautiful," He murmurs, freeing her breasts from her bra. John takes her leaking nipple into his mouth, suckling and drinking from her, as his hand travels under her skirt.

"John," Madelyn cries out when his hand slips into her panties, fingers plunging into her without warning. Her hips rock, desperately. "Fuck," 

His mouth releases her nipple, John kisses her, and she can taste her milk on his lips before he moves to her other breast. 

Every part of her body feels alive. When he removes his hand from between her legs she could almost sob.

John's mouth leaves her breast, milk staining his lips. "The first time you come with me," he tells her, pulling down panties completely, shoving her skirt up. "Is going to be on my cock,". Madelyn watches him remove his shorts and boxers in a desperate hurry. He's bigger than grant in length and girth, she bites her lip worried if she'll be able to take it.

His cock teases her dripping wet opening. "Do you want it?" He asks, thumb brushing against her clit. "Answer me, Madelyn, do you want it,"

"Yes," she breathes out. Common sense long ago there is only lust and need,".

Madelyn cries out as he enters her roughly. Their bodies move in a frenzy, quickly perfecting a rhythm.

"You feel good inside me," Madelyn moans. "Filling all of me,".

John moves in her like a man possessed, his sole mission to bring her to orgasm. "Do you know how good it is to have you wrapped around my cock? So warm, wet and tight. It's taking all my self-control not to come right now,"

Madelyn whimpers in want at the thought of him of coming inside her; John notices, always so observation. "Is that what you want Madelyn, your pussy full of my come. You are thinking about it now aren't you?"

When she doesn't answer, he pinches her nipple hard. "Answer me,".

"Y-yes. F-fuck. Inside, all inside of me," Madelyn groans. "I'm so close John, please,".

It doesn't take much. A few more thrusts. A few kind words mixed with dirty ones to send her over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Madelyn feels guilty. Yes, her marriage has been a shit show from the get-go. But Grant was still her husband, the father of her child. Now with John gone, her pleasure faded and just her baby for the company she can't help but feel guilty and shame.

She was old enough to be John's mother for christ sake. He was horny, hormonal, full of virulence at twenty-two years old, of course he thought what they did was a good idea. Madelyn should have known better.

John had made her feel alive, wanted, and given her multiple orgasms. Was it so terrible to snatch a bit of happiness and pleasure for herself? Madelyn couldn't prove it, but she new Grant had been unfaithful more than once.

An internal battle is raging inside one where part of her justifies why did it, the other she should feel shame. 

She tells herself to leave it as a one off. A mistake, but even as her mind says it she knows that isn't going to happen.

Part of her, beneath underneath the shame is aching for his touch again. Counting down the hours until he is in her house again.

* * *

"I have to go away for business this weekend," Grant whispers, climbing into bed with her. He shuffles around trying to get comfortable.

"Okay," Madelyn mumbles, back to him.

"Normally, you go on a rant about how I'm never home," Grant comments, how she wishes it were John lying beside her. 

"I'm too tired to care," Madelyn replies. It's partly true. "Did you check out the kitchen?".

"Yeah. The ceiling looks great. Hoping the walls turn out as well. John coming back tomorrow?" 

"As far as I know, yes,". 

She shivers slightly at the mention of John's name. If Grant notices he doesn't say.

* * *

Madelyn can't sleep after giving Teddy his three o'clock in the morning feed, so she goes outside to get some fresh air. She notices John bedroom light on, Madelyn couldn't say how long she stared there until he came to the window. 

It takes second to register that he is naked, cock hard, stroking himself. His eyes burn into hers. 

He never stops touching himself; he wants her to see this, and Madelyn can't tear her eyes away. John looks so beautiful at this moment. Madelyn bites her bottom lip, breathing heavily. She prays none of the other neighbours is awake at this hour and decides to look out the window.

One hand rests on the windowpane, a look off bliss etched on his face as he comes. When it's over, and he's collected John holds up two fingers and mouths "Wait two minutes,".

Madelyn waits. She knows she shouldn't, but can't make herself move inside. Her stomach flips when she hears the back gate opening.

This is risky and stupid, but she knows it yet Madelyn lets him get on his knees. Let's his head under her nightdress, whispers "Good Boy," when he pulls down her panties.

"I am going to taste you. I am going to make you come hard on my face," John whispers just loud enough for her to hear before burying his face between her legs.

Madelyn wants to cry out, wants to beg him not to stop but can't. She grips his shoulders to steady herself. All those feelings of guitar from earlier long gone. 

John is good at this and for a brief moment, she wonders where he and with who he perfected this skill on, but when he starts to suck on her clit her ability to think goes.

All that is left is his mouth and her body, moving and knowing what needs to be done until the pressure and pleasure build to the point of explosion.

Her gasp mixes with the darkness of the night. 

John had kept his promise on making her come hard. Madelyn has never had an orgasm this intense. Maybe it's his skills or the danger of it all or because it's the first time in the longest time anyone has cared enough to give her this much attention.

When.he gets up of his knees, John pulls her close. Her body trembles against his. 


	4. Chapter 4

John was bouncing Teddy in his arms; paying more attention to him in an hour than Grant had since he was born.

"Do you need a nap?" He asks Teddy who babbles. "Let's give your Mama a moment's peace and put you down for a nap,".

John kisses her forehead. And she's worried about how easy he is worming his way into her life. Sex was one thing, but it could never be anything more. The age difference alone meant that.

Yet she likes playing happy families with him. Like this bubble, they are in the moment.

"He's out like a light," John tells her, entering the room. "We should take a nap also,"

"You just want to get me into bed," Madelyn says, letting him take her hand lead her out of the room.

"Yes," He replies with a grin.

* * *

"You are so beautiful," John murmurs before taking her nipple into her mouth. Her breasts are swollen, engorged with milk and she's producing more than Teddy needs. Something John seems to enjoy very much.

John enters her slick wet sex, his mouth still firmly clamped around her nipple. 

"Good boy," She moans, spurring him. "So good. Don't stop,".

He drinks and thrusts, thrusts and drinks. Feeding off her, fucking her while she writhes underneath him. Moaning and whimpering.

"John. Yes-Yes. So good. Right there,".

His mouth leaves her breast. Milk dribbling down his chin. "Say give it to me, John," he demands, thrusting deep inside her. "Say fuck me with your cock,".

"Give it to me, John," She begs, moving her hips. "Fuck me with your cock,".

John lets out a primitive grunt. "God baby, so fucking good. Your pussy was made for my cock,".

The air smells like sex, it's electric and alive as they move together. And she's never felt more alive than she does now. 

John. Beautiful John makes her feel this way, every time she considers giving him she's reminded of that. 

Madelyn is falling and spiraling into a place she can't get out of. A place she's not even sure wants to get out from.

* * *

"I have been thinking," John says, as her head rests on his chest. "Next weekend. I have Ryan for the weekend, me, you, him and Teddy, we could go away somewhere nice,".

"Ryan?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"My son. He's three years old. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned him," 

"No... I would have remembered. You're kinda young to have a son," Madelyn comments. 

"I was nineteen and in love. It didn't work out. She's married to some guy called Billy now, I get to see Ryan every other weekend with increased contact if I prove that I'm in this for the long haul," John explains, stroking her hair. "So what about it. You and me, the kids a fun weekend,".

"You're forgetting one very major thing, Grant," Madelyn sighs. "What I am supposed to say, hey I'm off for the weekend with my lover. Make sure to do the dishes before I get back,".

"I mean that would be hilarious but no just tell him.you're going away for a spa weekend, but won't be able to relax without having Teddy with you," John suggests. 

She's mulling it over, she can't believe that she is, but that's what Madelyn is doing. 

"Sure. Why not. It's been forever since I've been away. And it would do Teddy good too,".

* * *

"I was thinking this weekend I might go away to a spa. I'll take Teddy with me," Madelyn tells Grant the day after he returns from his weekend away. "It's been a good while since I've been away,".

Grant barely looks up at her. "I hope you enjoy yourself. A relaxing weekend would do you good. Being able to relax in my own home without a crying baby will do me good too,".

Madelyn wants to slap him. Tell him that Teddy only cries nearly non stop when he's home. Inform him where she's going. Give him and blow by blow detail of how John has fucked her. Practically played father to their son while he was out of the house. 

But she doesn't. He goes back to blanking her so she does the same to him. She wishes he would drop dead of a heart attack and leaving her free to live her life. It's a cold thought, a cruel thought, but it's there.

Teddy was too young to know who he was. He wouldn't miss or grieve him. Any love she had for him dried up years ago. Madelyn wonders how long in the rest of the world's eyes it would be appropriate before she could move on. A month, six months, a year?

Of course, he doesn't do her the favour of dropping dead. He continues to breathe, blanking her with no idea what is going inside her head.


	5. Chapter 5

John's parents had invited her and Grant to dinner. Try as she might she couldn't wriggle out of it. So here the five of them were sitting around the dinner table making polite conversation. John thought it was an appropriate time to have his hand on her thigh.

He laughs at Grant's crap jokes while his hand moves nearer and nearer to her sex.

"Will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Madelyn says. She needs a moment or two to collect herself before she says or does something she regrets like begging John to take her there and then.

She doesn't wait for a reply before walking out of the dining room. 

Madelyn was gone less than a minute before John was knocking on the bathroom door. "Madelyn, it's me. Let me in,". 

She does. Another dangerous and stupid mistake to add' to the ever-growing list.

The door is barely closed when he frees his cock. It's hard and oozing precum. "Look at what you do to me," John breathes. "Your very presence gets me like this,".

"I want you to suck my cock. Right here and now until I come in your mouth. I want you to swallow every drop then go downstairs, sit there with your belly full up after drinking every drop of me,". John's eyes burn with such desire that she can't say no.

She's on her knees, taking him into her mouth until she's almost choking.

"Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop," John growls, tugging on her hair so hard it hurts. 

"Touch yourself while you suck me," John orders with a moan. He rocks his hips, as she plunges her fingers into herself. This is one of three hottest things she's ever done. And if her mouth was full with his member, she'd kiss him for giving her the experience. 

Among his restrained moans, she can hear her fingers sliding into her wet sex. The mixture of the sound is so beautiful. 

"I wish I was filming this so afterwards I could show you how beautiful you look right now," He groans. "Stunning with a mouth full of cock,". 

Madelyn moans around him. She's close, he's close and it's just a matter of who comes first.

"I bet your pussy is drenched right now. Don't worry baby that'll be wrapped around me soon enough," John promises, he's looking her right in the eyes. He's thinking about her, and only her. There is no way to describe to a man how much of turn on that is. 

She comes first. It's like a hurricane, a very pleasurable one ripping through her body. The sight of it makes John body still, not warning her as he comes. And for a moment she can't breathe. "Swallow every drop," John tells her. "Every fucking drop Madelyn,".

* * *

"So what is it you did before you had your son," John's mom asks her.

"I was a personal trainer. I intend to take clients on again soon," Madelyn replies taking a sip of wine. 

"John mentioned the other day he was thinking of getting a personal trainer," His mom replies. "Perhaps he could be your first client,".

"I think that's a great idea," Grant voices. "You could do a few sessions at the house while I'm at work,".

John looks like he wants to burst out laughing. They had just provided them with a perfect cover story of why he should be in her house. 

"How about we start Monday. Tomorrow I'm leaving for a spa weekend," Madelyn says with a glint in her eye that everyone but him misses. 

"Sounds fantastic,". 

* * *

"I have a headache," Madelyn says when Grant tries it on after drinking too much wine.

"I mean it's not a lot to ask for my wife to take care of my needs," He whines.

"Get another wife then," She bites back. 

"Were you always this much of bitch when we first married?" Grant snaps, sulking.

"No. It's just ten years of marriage would drive a saint to murder," Madelyn yawns. "You've got a hand, use it I'm going to sleep,".


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan is the spitting image of John in looks. He seemed fascinated with Teddy. The boys so far on this weekend away had been angels. It felt like they were this little family, the real world didn't exist.

But tomorrow it would. Ryan would be back home with Becca. She would be home with Grant. The only silver lining was the private work out session she and John were going to have.

Right now she and John were lying in bed, him suckling at her breast while drifting off to sleep. It was perfect and blissful. The way it should be.

And her mind begins to form a plan. Dark and dangerous that she doesn't dare voice to John. But it's a way for them to always be together.

"I love you," She tells him for the first time. 

* * *

Insane. That's what she must be Madelyn thinks. Lust and love had driven her insane that's what she would say if the truth ever came out. So far it hadn't, the world believed that her shooting Grant was a tragic accident.

There was no evidence to point being otherwise except inside her head. She would never tell John the truth, wouldn't burden his soul. 

She had shot Grant in cold blood moments after phoning 911 to claim there was a burglar in her house. Madelyn was protecting herself and her baby from danger, the fact that danger turned out to be her husband coming in late from was work was just tragedy. A tale to use why you shouldn't have a loaded gun in the house.

Madelyn was putting on the act of grieving widow by day, being screwed senseless by John at night.

If hell existed there was no doubt in her mind that she would go there.

* * *

Madelyn wonders as John's tongue plunges into her, as she whimpers and begs for more if Grant had been affectionate would she still have fallen for John. 

If had kissed her, held her, made love to her, not just a drunk fumble every now and then what life would have been like.

Perhaps if John had never moved in next door or she had stronger will power Grant would still be alive. She doesn't feel guilty. Madelyn knows she should, but doesn't. 

"John," she cries out in that same lust full, desperate tone she had all those weeks ago that she touched herself thinking of him. 

That night was the end of her marriage in hindsight, the spark to her new life. A life she intended to cherish.

Sure when she and John became public knowledge there would be raised eyes brows and clutched pearls in horror.

But they would handle it as a couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is requests for a sequel to this I'll likely write it so comment if that's something y'all want to see.


End file.
